Apple Pie Life
by BleuBengal
Summary: Dean Winchester and Sam Campbell are opposites that end up falling for each other. Dean can't understand why Sam's family hates him so much.


**Author's Note: This is me dusting off yet another one shot.** ** **Actually, this was posted on another site, just not here. So it's old to me, but new to some of you.** This is very short. If you can't tell, I had every intention on elaborating on this a lot more, but it hasn't happened yet. So, I'm leaving it open with no promises for more. Hope you like it anyway :)**

* * *

Dean heard the house door open and slam shut, but didn't bother to look up. He could hear the yelling and shouting that followed his exit all the way from the driveway. Unsurprisingly, Sam slid into the passenger's seat next to him a few moments later. With a sigh, he swallowed another mouthful of the beer he had stashed away under the backseat for occasions such as this one. He just had to get away from some of the tension in the old colonial home. This wasn't how he expected meeting Sam's family for the first time to go.

"He hates me.", Dean said in reference to Sam's grandfather and namesake. "Like _really_ , hates me."

Dean had been warned that Samuel Campbell was a handful and a half, but he wasn't prepared for the immediate loathing and cold welcome he received. To be honest, he wasn't crazy about the old bastard either. Any other day he wouldn't have given two craps what anyone thought of him, but dammit, he actually wanted Sam's family to like him.

"He hates everybody. I wouldn't worry about it... Hey, at least my mom likes you.", Sam said in an attempt to brighten the mood. Dean gave him a look. It was obvious that Mary hadn't been too thrilled with him either, but at least she was polite. Sam's father had died in some kind of hunting accident when he was just a baby, but Sam didn't like to talk about it, so Dean didn't push. He had his own daddy issues. John Winchester was no Mike Brady.

"What's their deal anyway? They don't even know me.", Dean asked. Ever since he and Sam had gotten serious and moved in together, things had been weird. Sam would go away every once in a while for a few days on a family hunting trip or to a family dinner, which Dean was never invited to, and he would come home looking worn out and exhausted. There were always hushed whispers and arguments over the phone, and yet again, Sam had refused to talk about it. Now he knew what it was, Sam's family didn't accept him.

Things had started off innocently enough. Dean didn't exactly feel like part of the family, but he didn't feel like he was going to get shot either. But when they made their big announcement, all hell had broken loose. Dean eventually just walked out to avoid saying or doing something that would ruin his chances of ever having a civil conversation with Sam's family; including punching Sam's grandfather and his smug ass cousin Christian in the face.

"I thought we already talked about this. My family is...very traditional. They want me to be with someone in the family business. They'll get over it.", Sam assured him.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "They want you to be with an accountant?" He couldn't shake the sinking feeling that there was more to the story than Sam was telling him. These thoughts only increased after what had just happened, but Sam was literally the most honest and caring person that Dean knew. Against his better instincts, he trusted him when he explained his family's craziness.

Sam waved it off. "Who cares what they think. I love you and I want to be with you. That's all that matters."  
The corners of Dean's mouth turned up into a wide grin. "Awww Sammy, how sweet. I love you too.", he cooed, pinching Sam's cheek.  
"Shut up Dean.", Sam mumbled, shrugging him off without any anger behind it.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, wincing when they heard the sound of glass breaking from the house. Apparently they were still at it. He offered Sam a swig of beer, but he declined.

"Are you sure this what you really want? The apple pie life? With me?" Dean tried to keep his voice level to disguise the vulnerability in his voice. He knew he was a good looking guy. He never had problems finding dates, hook ups or even relationships. The trouble came when it was time to keep them. He couldn't seem to hold onto anyone. Truth be told, Dean was a mess with a side of asshole. Or at least he had been until he met Sam.

Dean left his underwear on the bathroom floor. Sometimes for a day or two, letting them pile up with a tangle of dampened towels. He would practically hiss at anyone who dared wake him up before nine in the morning and throw out death threats along with any object that was close to him.

He also had a habit of getting sloppy drunk with his best friend Chris on the weekends and getting into the occasional bar brawl from time to time. Afterwards, he would pass out on his living room floor and get up the very next morning like nothing happened. He would forget to wash his hands well after coming home from working at his family's garage and always had grease under his fingernails. He also had serious commitment issues and an unhealthy attachment to his mama, leather jackets, and old cars.

"Gross, no. You know I hate pie.", Sam teased, shaking his head with a look of disgust crossing his features.  
Dean looked like he took personal offense to Sam's words. "That's it, call off the wedding. I'm sorry Sam, I can't marry someone who hates pie. Think of the kids dude."

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes. "You just got the balls to propose to me three days ago and you're already calling it off? Nice."

Dean glanced at the plain silver band that had recently taken up residence on Sam's finger and couldn't help the feeling of warmth that spread through his body. He never thought he would feel strongly enough about someone or have them feel strongly enough about him to want to spend the rest of their lives together. But Sam, he was different. He knew just how to put Dean in check and called him on all of his crap, all while making his heart race. He was the one.

"You still didn't answer my question. It's not a big deal, you know. We can hold off on the wedding, give your family some time to-"  
"I meant what I said Dean.", Sam said cutting him off. "Forget about my family. You're my family now. You and me? We're a forever kind of thing."

Somehow their lips found their way to each other and Dean suddenly had a giant fiancé in his lap. His hand automatically found the lever and the seat moved back as far as it would go before reclining a little. Sam's truck had way more room than his impala.

Sam pulled back from the kiss and nuzzled into the crook of Dean's neck. "Love you. So much.", Dean mumbled into Sam's shaggy hair.  
"Love you too."

Dean groaned when Sam shifted in his lap and ground down against him innocently. He swallowed. "If you don't sit still, I'm going to end up fucking you in your grandfather's driveway.", he warned.  
Sam pulled back and raised a challenging eyebrow. "Who said I would stop you?"

Dean grinned wickedly and flipped Sam over, the seat dropping all the way back from the brunt of their weight. He reached down to undo Sam's belt buckle. Soon after, the shouting in the background was drowned out by the sounds of their lovemaking.


End file.
